Un malentendu
by Sophie225
Summary: Un malentendu qui peut tout faire basculer...


**Un malentendu**

Le Major Samantha Carter était dans son laboratoire concentrée sur une de ses expériences lorsqu'elle entendit un léger bruit contre la porte. Elle leva les yeux de son expérience pour ensuite laisser son regard dévier vers la source du bruit et rencontra des yeux bleus qu'elle reconnu de suite comme étant ceux de Daniel Jackson – son meilleur ami – qui était nonchalamment appuyer contre la chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés contre son torse avec ce qu'elle pouvait penser une feuille, ou plutôt ou petite carte cartonnée dans la main droite. L'archéologue laissa un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres avant d'entrer franchement dans la pièce après avoir fermer la porte pour plus d'intimité.

-Coucou Sam, dit-il

-Daniel, salua la jeune femme d'un faible sourire

-Toujours pas de nouvelles de lui, n'est-ce-pas ?

Ceci n'était vraiment une question, mais plutôt une affirmation remarqua Sam.

-Non..., avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête. Et vous, je suppose que vous en avez reçu ?

-Oui, dit l'homme aux yeux bleus en prenant un tabouret pour s'asseoir en face de la jeune femme. J'ai reçu cette carte ce matin, continua Daniel en dévoilant enfin le fameux bout de papier qu'il avait en sa possession et en le lui tendant.

Sam récupéra la carte postale et la regarda sous toute les coutures avant de redresser la tête et de planter son regard dans celui de son ami.

-Dubaï ? Demanda-t-elle

-Oui visiblement il a eu envi de faire le tour de la planète à défaut de ne plus pouvoir faire celui de la galaxie...

-Et comme d'habitude il ne dit que le strict minimum, qu'il va bien et qu'il espère que vous aussi... Et également comme d'habitude, il sera déjà parti une fois qu'on reçoit sa carte..., continua Sam

-Oui, grimaça Daniel

-Il me manque Daniel, il me manque tellement ! Avoua Sam, les yeux remplient de tristesse et également de larmes qui n'allaient sûrement pas tarder à glisser le long de la peau douce et claire de ses joues

Daniel fit alors la seule chose qui était à faire dans un moment tel que celui-ci. Il se remit sur ses pieds avec aisance, attrapa les mains de la jeune femme et la mit sur ses pieds elle aussi avant de l'attirer dans une étreinte réconfortante – tout en lui caressant le dos d'un geste apaisant – dans laquelle elle éclata alors en sanglots, laissant toute la pression accumulée des derniers mois s'évacuer.

Après quelque minutes, Sam sorti des bras de Daniel – qui lui essuya ses larmes avec douceur avec ses pouces – et lui fit un mince sourire de remerciement.

-Sam, je sais que vous ne voulez sûrement pas en parler, mais est-ce que vous savez pourquoi il est parti, comme ça, du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir ?

-Je... non, franchement, j'ai beau tourner en boucle les dernières semaines où il était encore présent, je ne vois... s'interrompit brusquement la jeune femme en levant la tête pour le regarder

-Sam ? Incita doucement son meilleur ami

-Non, il ne peut pas être pour ça..

-Hé, nous savons tout les deux que Jack ne serait jamais parti sans aucune raison alors...

-Vous vous souvenez de la soirée que nous avions passé chez O'Malley après notre retour de la mission sur P3X 586 ?

-Bien sûr, affirma Daniel

-Le soir, le Colonel O'Neill avait proposé de me ramener chez moi j'habitais sur son chemin et que Teal'c s'occupait de vous...

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en prenant soin de ne prononcer aucune parole pour ne pas interrompre le Major Carter.

FLASHBACK

Jack arrêta son 4x4 devant l'allée de la maison de son second avant d'ouvrir la portière et de descendre de son véhicule, très vite suivi par Sam qui descendit après lui. Ils remontèrent tranquillement l'allée de la propriété jusqu'au perron de la porte.

-Alors Carter, qu'allez-vous faire de cette semaine de congé ? Interrogea Jack en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son jean beige

-Et bien je ne sais pas Monsieur. J'avais penser à travailler un peu sur mes expériences mais comme le Général interdit l'accès à mon laboratoire durant cette semaine de congé, répondit-elle en grimaçant, je pense que je vais faire un grand coup de ménage dans ma maison. Et vous mon Colonel, vous allez aller dans votre chalet ?

-Oui, mes poissons m'attendent impatiemment afin d'être taquinés, dit-il en haussant les épaules

-Il n'y a pas de poissons dans votre lac, mon Colonel, répliqua la jeune femme en gloussant

-Raaaah Carter, on ne glousse pas ! Et dites, vous ne voudriez pas m'accompagner par hasard ?

-Je suis désolé Monsieur mais je pense que je vais faire le grand nettoyage de printemps vu que j'ai le temps même si nous sommes en Octobre, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules avec le sourire sur les lèvres

-Bien, tant pis dans ce cas, dit-il en enfonçant ses deux mains profondément dans les

poches de son pantalon

-Vous allez partir demain ?

-Oui je pense, soit en début d'après-midi, soit le soir.

Les deux militaires venaient d'arriver sur le perron de la maison de Sam qui chercha par conséquent ses clefs dans son sac à main. Une fois les fameuses clefs en main, elle l'enfonça dans la serrure et se tourna vers le militaire qui était derrière elle et comme toujours, les mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches.

-Vous voulez entrer prendre un café mon colonel ?

-Non merci, il commence à se faire tard et il faut que je prépare mes affaires pour le grand départ, répondit-il avec un grand sourire

-Bien dans ce cas, à dans une semaine alors monsieur ?

-Oui, dit-il simplement en la regardant dans les yeux

Ils restèrent un moment à se noyer dans les yeux de l'autre jusqu'à ce que le militaire finisse par faire un pas afin de se rapprocher de la jeune femme et il posa ses mains sur les hanches de cette dernière. Il baisa ses yeux et son regard se porta sur les lèvres de Sam. Il approcha alors doucement son visage du siens et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui donner un doux baiser. Il sentit la jeune femme se crisper dans ses bras et senti qu'elle ne répondait pas à son baiser. Il se recula alors et replongea son regard dans celui de la militaire qui le regardait comme s'il venait tout droit de la planète Mars.

-Je suis désolée mon Colonel mais... commença la jeune femme

-Je vous aime Sam, interrompit Jack

-Non, non, je... on... je, je ne peux pas... répondit-elle

-Pourquoi Carter ? Demanda le Colonel, le regard rempli de doute sur les sentiments de la jeune femme envers lui

-Je ne peux pas tout simplement, souffla Sam

-Bien..., dit-il en retirant ses mains des hanches de la jeune femme pour les remettre dans ses poches. Vous êtes sûre de vous ? Continua-t-il

-Oui, je suis désolée mon Colonel, vraiment... murmura-t-elle en baissant doucement la tête

-Pas autant que moi Carter, pas autant que moi, répondit-il du même ton

Il se recula d'un pas, la regarda un instant et voyant qu'elle ne changerai pas d'avis et qu'il était inutile d'insister, il détourna le regard afin qu'elle ne le voit pas lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers lui, se retourna et longea l'allée de la maison de Sam pour se rendre à son 4x4. Il monta dedans et parti en regardant une dernière fois la femme qu'il aimait et qui venait de le briser en le repoussant et qui le regardait depuis son perron.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Voilà, dit Sam en regardant son ami

-Pourquoi l'avoir repousser Sam ? Demanda Daniel en fronçant les sourcils

-La loi Daniel, la loi, expliqua la jeune femme en essayant les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues

-Sam, avant la soirée Jack m'avait dit qu'il avait réussi à vous obtenir une dérogation, avoua le jeune homme

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? S'enquit-elle

-Si, et je pense qu'il pensait que vous étiez vous aussi au courant étant donné que c'était le Général Hammond qui lui avait dit donc par conséquent vous l'aurai dit également.

-Le Général ne m'avait rien dit, dit la jeune femme alors qu'elle baissa la tête alors que les larmes reprirent de plus belle

-D'où Jack à dû penser que vous le repoussiez car vous ne ressentiez rien pour lui et donc il est parti, termina Daniel

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait Daniel ? Demanda Sam alors qu'elle éclata en sanglots en se rendant compte qu'elle avait repoussé l'homme qu'elle aimait et que ce dernier était parti sur un total malentendu et le cœur brisé

L'archéologue se contenta de prendre son amie dans ses bras et de la serrer fort contre lui tout en la berçant.

Plusieurs jours passèrent depuis la conversation qu'avait entretenus Daniel et Sam lorsque le Général Hammond convoqua les trois membres de SG-1 en salle de briefing.

Ces derniers s'y rendirent et purent observer les traits tirés de leur commandant, ce qui n'envisageait rien de bon. Ils prirent chacun un siège alors que Daniel s'installa à côté de Sam et que Teal'c lui resta en face de ses deux amis, en attendant que le Général prenne la parole.

-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer les enfants, commença Hammond. Vous savez que le Colonel avait demandé sa mutation, mais pas n'importe où, il avait réintégrer les Black Ops.

Les trois personnes de SG-1 écarquillèrent les yeux de surprises et avaient la nette impression qu'il y avait un gros problème.

-La dernière mission du Colonel O'Neill s'est mal déroulée pour lui et il s'est fait tiré dessus, dans l'épaule gauche ainsi qu'à côté du cœur, reprit le Général. Il est dans un mauvais état et à été rapatrié aux Etats-Unis cette nuit et exceptionnellement dans notre infirmerie. Il est dans le coma et selon les médecins... s'interrompit le vieil homme qui souffla un bon coup et reprit devant les regards des trois autres personnes, il ne devrait pas se réveiller, lâcha-t-il telle une bombe

Il vit Daniel ouvrir la bouche sans qu'aucun mot ne puisse en sortir, tandis que Teal'c lui était impassible comme à son habitude mais sa mâchoire serrée témoignait qu'il encaissait la nouvelle. Quant à Sam elle, elle mit ses deux mains devant sa bouche alors que ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

-Les médecins disent qu'il ne lui reste pas beaucoup de temps, donc..

Le vieil homme ne termina pas sa phrase mais SG-1 le comprit et se rendirent de toute vitesse à l'infirmerie.

Ils y virent Janet qui était près d'un patient – qui était entouré de machines – et les traits tirés et les larmes sur ses joues leur indiquèrent immédiatement qui était le patient en question. Il se précipitèrent vers elle.

-Je.., je suis tellement désolée, mais je ne peux rien faire pour lui, murmura Janet en regardant ses trois amis

Daniel prit le médecin dans son bras gauche afin de la tenir contre lui pour l'apaiser tandis que de sa main droite, il la posa sur le bras de Jack en murmurant des paroles d'adieu. Teal'c fit la même chose que l'archéologue mais en faisant également un hochement de tête signe de respect chez les Jaffas. Les trois personnes présentes autour de du corps de Jack s'éloignèrent légèrement pour que Sam fasse ses adieux à Jack.

La jeune femme s'avança lentement près de son ancien supérieur, posa l'une de ses mains sur la joue gauche de Jack et se pencha doucement vers son visage pour l'embrasser légèrement sur les lèvres. Elle se redressa un minimum et murmura « Je t'aime Jack » à son oreille. C'est alors que les bips de la machine s'emballèrent et que la vie quitta le corps de Jack.

Janet, Teal'c, Daniel et Sam virent avec stupéfaction le corps de Jack devenir une lumière familière qui celle-ci se dirigea vers la jeune femme militaire.

Les quatres personnes présentes dans la pièce purent entendre un léger murmure « Je t'aime Sam » et la lumière disparue.

Sam se tourna vers ses amis et éclata en sanglots tandis que ces derniers la prirent dans leurs bras.


End file.
